


A Dark Yet Pleasurable Confrontation

by russianwinter013



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianwinter013/pseuds/russianwinter013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus, trapped in a strange shadow zone, is hunted by his evil alter ego. Little does he know that there is much more in store for him than being measly little prey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Yet Pleasurable Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Atlas White on DeviantArt, for their picture "TFG1 x TFSG - Frightened by my Shadow." The first line of the story is part of Atlas' picture as well.

_So, you're like me, right? Well, 'ow's 'bout a lil... **self-exploration?**_

He only had the slightest moment to catch a glimpse of a roguish, malevolent grin before servos shot out and he was forcefully pinned to the metal wall. But before he could complain, a mouth was shoved roughly against his own. Fanged dentia caught on soft metal flesh, and a cool and slick glossa was thrust against his own. Glossae entangled in a lengthy embrace, battling for dominance as both mechs let out heavy groans.

Cobalt optics flashed as the slightly smaller mech pushed against the other, his talons tearing through thick and battle-scarred armor as he braced his servos against the broad chest of his alter ego. A maelstrom of emotion burned through the bright blue stare of the other, doubt and lust being the most dominant. _This is not right. You know we can't do this._

The towering dark mech let out a throaty moan as the welcome pain tore through his body, tilting his helm to look down at the other. _Like tha' will stop meh anytime soon._ He pulled the other closer, crimson optics burning as long talons traced over slick and sensor-rich metal, the lethal points dipping into sensitive wiring and circuitry to search for the pleasure points he knew so well.

Rodimus gasped and his body arched as the wiring beneath his spoiler was harassed; his wings scraped against the wall as his core temperature rose even more. The spark of arousal rose deep within him, and he groaned as his spike began to pressurize beneath his codpiece.

A shudder racked the lean frame of the crimson mech as a long and forked glossa trailed over armor slicked with condensation, slipping into the folds of metal that made up the spoiler on the chest of the smaller mech. Heat poured off of the larger one in intense waves, eradicating all traces of the deceptive and icy wind that moaned softly around them to further back the charge and arousal that rising deep within both mechs. Claws tore through thick and polished armor, shredding sensitive circuitry as the thick and sizzling Energon poured from the wounds. Moaning in sheer bliss, the black mech pressed their heated codpieces together, the pronounced bulges that were both of their spikes grinding in delicious friction.

Optics burned with a lustful fire as the crimson mech stared up at the other. _You want this to last, don't you?_ He threw his helm back and moaned, lubricant trickling out from beneath pelvic armor as he forcefully cancelled the codes to unlatch the metal panel and extend his spike. _Ah...if you keep doing that, I will not last much...longer..._

 _Mech, Ah can do this as long as Ah want, no matter wha' ya say._ A servo wandered down to paw at the unbearably heated panel, talons twisting in the circuitry beneath the metal. _Open this fer meh, would ya?_

Rodimus moaned at the light touch that ghosted over the hypersensitive metal, grinding into the touch. Unable to refuse the request, his codpiece hissed open to reveal his dripping valve, though his spike stayed locked in its separate compartment.

A deep chuckle reverberated through his lookalike. _Ah've got ya this excited? Ah must be doin' a good job._ With a grin that could only be disguised as salacious, a clawed digit worked its way into the trembling opening, the talon tipping it stroking the damp walls.

The younger mech hissed in pleasure, his hips rolling into the touch. Lubricant poured from his valve as the walls rippled and sucked in the pleasurable invader. _What can I say? I'm just that good looking._ He leaned forward suddenly, glossa darting out to trail over the van dyke beard carved into his double's facial superstructure. _Especially with this beard._

 _Ah thought ya didn't like it. Ya were all fussin' 'bout it earlier._ Another digit worked its way into his temporary lover's valve, almost immediately coated with the hot fluid.

 _So? That doesn't mean I wasn't - ah, yes!_ The young Prime moaned as a long glossa slipped deep into his valve, lapping at the fluid that trickled and collected on the forked appendage.

Twisting suddenly, the crimson mech was pinned roughly to the floor, his counterpart looming above him with a murderous and lustful glare in his ember red optics. Long and sharp dentia bared in a vicious grin, he ground his closed cover against the soaked valve beneath him.

The younger mech moaned, more fluid rushing from his valve as his chassis heated even more, the sizzling and hissing of overheated metal filling the air. _If you're going to frag me, get it over with before I frag you._

 _Hah! You, fragging me? That would be the day._ Interface panel retracting with a snap, the obsidian and purple mech groaned deeply as the cool air met with his heated and throbbing spike, prefluid trickling from the tip. He watched as his younger counterpart all but spread himself before him, submissive enough to arouse the other even farther.

Grinning darkly, he shoved the other on his knees. Pressing his own back and wings against the wall, the dark version of Rodimus bared his dentia as he held the other in an iron grip.

The crimson mech hissed, optics flashing wildly. _What are you doing?_

A deep chuckle sounded from the other, echoing off of the walls and rumbling through both of them. _You do whatever Ah say, an' then maybe Ah'll frag ya._

Rodimus scowled, wings twitching as he attempted to break free from the other. _I will not be your slave._

 _Fine by meh._ Moving away suddenly, the black mech let his panel cover his spike, uncaring of the painful pressure that aroused him further as he turned away.

 _Wait, what are you doing?_ I though you wanted to frag! His younger self's voice was full of irritation and...betrayal?

With a feral snarl, the taller mech flared his wings in unveiled aggression. _Ah like ta be on top, mech, an' if ya can't deal with tha', then Ah can find another._

His statement was enough to make the other hesitate.

The crimson mech nodded. The demented Autobot grinned. Oh, this was going to be so much fun...

Moving in a flash, he was looming over the other, pinning him back against the wall even as he pushed him to his knees. Panel retracting once more, he moaned at the icy air on his erect spike, glaring down at his lover.

Rodimus grinned slyly. _I haven't sucked a spike in a while. You might have to remind me..._

 _Oh, Ah will._ Shuffling forward, the black mech pressed the twitching organ against the smooth and flawless lips. Open up. His double did as told, glossa darting out to curl around the ridges and search for sensor nodes. He was rewarded with a heavy groan, and the thick spike pressed even farther into his mouth.

The obsidian mech moaned, forcefully snuffing the urge to thrust into that delicious wet cavern. _Relax a bit, would ya? Ya'll only choke if ya force it. Just let it slide...ahh, just like that..._

Rodimus hummed around the spike in his mouth, his cheeks bulging with the heavy load as he swirled his glossa around it, dipping into the ridges and hidden sensor nodes. Above him, he was aware of the larger mech bracing himself against the wall behind him, thighs trembling as he restrained himself from thrusting without remorse. _Relax your throat a bit...mah spike'll slide down...ya purge an' Ah'll make ya clean it all up with ya glossa..._ Spark thudding in its chamber, he cried out as his spike slid even farther into his lover's mouth.

Moving swiftly, he placed a servo on the crimson mech's helm and began to thrust, the leaking tip slamming into the back of the slick throat. His partner groaned, sending delicious vibrations down the rigid shaft, and with a violent cry the black mech overloaded, transfluid flooding the other's throat in thick and ropy strings.

Rodimus audibly swallowed, leaning back with a lazy pleasured look on his face as he forced himself to his pedes. _It is time that we should be leaving now...hey, what -!_ He was slammed back into the wall, his counterpart's crimson optics burning malevolently. With _a_ scowl, he tried to force the other off, but he was too large and too heavy for him to do so.

Fanged dentia bared in a cruel grin, the obsidian Rodimus snarled. _Where do ya think ya're goin'? Ah'm just gettin' started..._


End file.
